lost_horizonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sre'sama
The Sre'sama is a traditional Ar'trenaxi weapon that was first created many, many years ago. It is said that the legendary swordsman "Sutta Elan Que'ta", who also created the three basic forms of Sre'sama combat, created the first of these weapons. History The Sre'sama's first confirmed historical appearance was approximately 1,001,000 years ago on the planet Ar'pharane, where it was used by the guards of a kingdom whose name has been forever lost to time. Unlike most bladed weapons, the Sre'sama remained in use well past the advent of gunpowder, seeing many modifications to help cope with the ever-changing battlefield. At some point after the development of faster-than-light travel, the Sre'sama recieved it's most common upgrade: A plasma blade emitter to help it when facing foes wielding plasma-based weapons. It is this form of the Sre'sama that is currently used by the Imperial Guards and the Ar'trenaxi military. Forms of Sre'sama combat Sre'sakar - the form of flowing water The Sre'sakar form is the earliest form developed for Sre'sama combat. It's real-world counterpart would be various types of Chinese swordsmanship. It is primarily taught prior to any other form of combat. Sre'sanala - the form of the roaring volcano The Sre'sanala form is the second earliest form of Sre'sama combat. As the name implies, it involves the usage of heavy strikes to overpower your opponent. Even then, it requires great skill to preform without bringing harm to yourself. Sre'savanar - the form of the immobile ground Sre'savanar, the form of the immobile ground, is the third basic form of Sre'sama combat, and involves the prioritization of defense over offense at all times. It is typically used alongside a shield or buckler, and is a core component of other forms of combat. Ara'sakar - the form of the flying phoenix Ara'sakar, the form of the flying phoenix, involves the usage of two Sre'samas in combat as well as extreme athletics to avoid being hit by an enemy's blade. It is considered among the most "artistic" forms of Sre'sama combat. Vre'sama - the form of the whirlwind Vre'sama, the form of the whirlwind, is among the most aggressive (and most dangerous to the user) forms of Sre'sama combat, involving the usage of two Sre'samas to overpower the enemy's defenses. It has very little in the way of defense, so practitioners of the form will typically be masters of Sre'savanar as well. Modifications The following are common modifications to the Sre'sama: * Plasma blade emitter - used to face opponents wielding plasma-based weaponry * comfort grip - permits a better grip on the weapon. Should not be used with forms such as Ara'sakar. * Longer blades - provides longer reach for the user. * detachable secondary blade - allows the secondary blade to be used as a dagger * Electrified blade - Used to short-circuit mechanical enemies. Trivia * The Sre'sama has a total of 100 forms, most of which are combinations of a group of 10 forms. * The Sre'sama is approximately 1,001,000 years old, if not older. * The Sre'sama is a symbol of justice in the Ar'trenaxi Empire. * Some Ar'trenaxi warriors can channel psionic energy into the blade, giving it an advantage in combat that would normally be impossible. Category:Weapons Category:Ar'trenaxi Empire